Technology Field
The present disclosure relates to a ball and, in particular, to a ball having a lighting function.
Related Art
Due to the easy access to equipment, ball games become a preferred option for most people in casual activities. Through various ball games, the players can get the appropriate exercise, improved blood circulation, and joys in the ball games, thereby maintaining physical and spiritual health.
With the development of technologies, the demands of modern people for ball games become more and more technology and diversification. Therefore, it is possible to increase the interactive effect with the user and the existing ball so as to increase the entertainment and joy of the ball games. Accordingly, many interactive balls, which can emit light or output sound, are invented.
In general, the conventional speaker is installed inside the ball for making sound. In order to transmit the sound out of the ball, the sound holes disposed on the ball are necessary, or a high power speaker is required. However, the above methods also accompany with some undesired drawbacks. For example, the former method needs a more complex manufacturing process, while the later method will increase the weight of the ball so that the ball may not properly jump or roll linearly. Moreover, the traditional speaker has high power consumption, so that the ball can't normally operate for a longer time.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a ball having a sound effect, which can be easily manufactured without increasing the total weight of the ball, thereby guaranteeing the normal jumping and rolling route of the ball.